walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Sonya Thompson
Axel TWD is responsible for this interview, conducted on July 9th, 2013. ---- Sonya Thompson is an actress who has portrayed multiple iconic walkers in AMC's The Walking Dead. She has been used in many promotional images for the series. ---- TWD Wiki: How did you get interested in horror and zombies in the first place? My normal roles consist of being a doctor, nurse, professor, mother or detective. I have actually been in more non-horror related movies. The first zombie that I portrayed was in an indie film called "Night of the Jackals". I really enjoyed having all that blood on me. The next year I auditioned for the Lunch Room Lady zombie for the movie Zombieland and got the role! I assisted in the making of the training video for it and part of that can be seen in the behind the scenes on the DVD. Also, a photo of me in full zombie was used and they compare my image to Mad Cow Disease and Syphilis. Laughs. I played a dead nurse on Halloween 2 and portrayed a ghost on the TV show Past Lives. TWD Wiki: How did you get a role on The Walking Dead? My agent had submitted me for one of the speaking roles and I did not fit it. About two weeks after that, I received an email from the casting agency that I had been chosen to be a zombie in it. I had no idea exactly what the show was going to be, except for the sides that I had read a couple weeks before. I put the two together and figured it had to be some sort of apocalypse type of show. TWD Wiki: Did you read the graphic novel prior to getting a role in the show? If so, do you have a favorite character? I did not read the graphic novel before the show, but I did start to read them so I could stay on top of my character. My favorite was Rick. TWD Wiki: What are some of the walkers you have portrayed? In season one, I was the same walker and was based downtown. My main scene consisted of me resting in the back seat of a car and then I was disturbed by Glenn Rhee as he stopped off at the car, on his way to retrieve the bag of guns at the tank. I was also stretched across the tank in the pilot episode and took a body shot in the alley in Episode 2. In season two, I portrayed a military walker at the fema camp. TWD Wiki: What is it like to work with the amazing special effects artist Greg Nicotero? Can you tell us about the makeup process? It was a honor to work with Greg Nicotero, of course I had no idea who he was in the makeup world and had not heard of him before. I did not realize how huge of a success he was until others told me. I did my research and was amazed at all that he had accomplished in his career. He has a kind soul and does an outstanding job on any set that he is on. I called the make up process Zombie Spa. For an hour and a half to two hours I sat there getting the zombie treatment. I am an artist and viewed the process also as me being the canvas and later getting to wear their art work all day. TWD Wiki: Do you have any interesting or funny stories to tell that occurred in the process of filming the show? Yes in Season two I was laying down on the grass resting in between sets and a bird landed on my face. All I can say is that I play dead well. Laughs. TWD Wiki: How often are you recognized in public? Oddly enough this does happen to me and I have to wonder how bad I look that day for them to recognize me. Laughs. I am sure it might be from some of my other projects as well. Example, I was on the phone with a friend as I went through a drive thru. I told him to hold while I paid and got my food. The cashier looked at me and asked, "Was it you in that music video?" I asked which one and told her yes that was me. My friend still holding on the line, heard all of it, he was freaking out. He couldn't believe that just happened and was amazed by it. TWD Wiki: Are you currently working on any other projects?? I have been working on a screen play and was hoping to have it completed this year. I also am revising my zombie guide called "I am Zombie, Hear me Roar". I have decided to add some sections to it, including the zombie training booklet that I wrote for my training workshops that I teach. The movies that are suppose to come out this year are Prosper, This Old Machine, and waiting to go on DVD is All Hallows Evil: Lord of the Harvest. Already up on the web is the web series the Lumber Baron. I was a segment director on the grind house film Cry for Revenge and it will be out this year as well. Projects that will be coming up that I will be filming on are Sick People and Reunited: A Southern Touch. I have a few other things in the works, but waiting on more specifics at this time. TWD Wiki: Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much. Category:Interviews